Never Let Me Go
by Brittany2008
Summary: Tanner Foust one-shot. Tanner comes home to his girlfriend from a long two week trip overseas. Tanner/OC


_Here is a little one shot I wrote for my favorite Rally Cross driver and Top Gear US host, Tanner Foust. I wasn't sure exactly what category to put it under so if you have a better suggestion I am all ears. _

_As always I own nothing except for my own character, though I wish that was not the case. _

_Thanks for reading._

_~Brittany2008_

* * *

"So how's everything going out there on the West coast?" my sister asked from the other end of the line.

"Well right now it is raining, so it pretty much sucks." I said and she just laughed in response.

"Did you forget that I live in Orlando? It rains practically every day here so you shall receive no sympathy from me." she said and I just rolled my eyes. "That's not nice." She said then and I just laughed in response.

"I wish you wouldn't do that its creepy." I said, and this time it was her turn to laugh at me. I swear sometimes she just knew me a little too well.

"Alright, I'm sorry I will try not to be creepy anymore. So, how's that boyfriend of yours?" she asked then and I couldn't help but smile at the thought of Tanner.

"He's fine. He has been out of town for the last two weeks for ERC so that's sucked royally, but he gets home today. That is, if the flight isn't delayed because of all this stupid rain." I said as my gaze fell on the window across from me, and as a result the torrential downpour that was taking place outside. Tanner's flight wasn't due for another two hours and I was hoping that it would clear up by then but at this rate that hope was fading fast.

"Ahh so that's why you're so cranky." She said then, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Hey now, behave." I said laughing right along with her. Honestly though she had hit the proverbial nail on the head. It had been a long two weeks and flirty phone calls late at night and a few teasing text messages weren't cutting it anymore. I needed Tanner to get home, preferably sooner rather than later. Then as if in response my phone beeped in my ear and when I glanced at the screen I saw that it was an email from the airline, the word delayed printed in big bold red letters. I groaned at the sight of it.

"What's wrong?"

"Tanner's flights been delayed." I said as I leaned forward, my forehead pressing against the cool granite counter tops.

"Sorry sis, listen I have to go. Fortunately my boyfriend isn't a world traveling race car driver, and he and I have a movie date scheduled. I will talk to you later okay." She said and I just sighed as I say back up.

"Okay, have fun. I love you." I said before we ended the call.

I left my phone on the counter then before heading off in the direction of the laundry room to unload my sheets out of the dryer. I carried them towards my bedroom then, tossing them onto the exposed mattress before walking over and plugging my iPod into the radio on my dresser, the soulful sound of Florence + the Machine's Ceremonials album flowing through the speakers. I turned it up as loud as it would go, the music drowning out the steady pelting of rain against the window panes, and then went about making the bed. I lost myself in the music, not paying a bit of attention to anything but the steady beat as I danced around the bed. I'm not sure how long it actually took me to make the bed itself seeing as I was doing more dancing than actually dealing with the sheets but eventually I had finished and was in the process of tossing the pillows, in their freshly washed cases, back onto the bed when out of nowhere the music's volume dropped drastically. I spun towards the radio to see what had caused it and jumped at the sight of Tanner leaning against the dresser, a huge grin on his face.

"You scared me." I said, my hand resting over my racing heart.

"Sorry, I tried to get your attention but you were in your own little world." He said laughing softly. I just smiled as I walked over to stand in front of him, my hands grabbing ahold of his jacket.

"What are you doing home so early, your flight wasn't supposed to be in for another two hours at least." I said and he just shrugged.

"I jumped on an earlier flight. I wanted to get home, I missed you." He said smiling his million dollar smile.

"Damn you're so sexy when you do that." I said and he just laughed.

"Well I try." He said still laughing, and this time I joined him.

"Next time I think I might need to take you with me. I don't think I can go another two weeks without you." He said as his arms snaked around my waist.

"Well I just might have to take you up on that offer. I agree that two weeks is just far too long." I said smiling at him. "Now are you ever going to kiss me?" Tanner just smiled a little more before leaning in and pressing his lips to mine. The kiss started out slow but quickly evolved and soon my lungs were screaming.

"Definitely too long." He said as we both came up for air.

"Well I guess it's a good thing that we're already here isn't it." I said smiling at him as I pushed his jacket off of him, letting it fall to the floor at his feet. Tanner simply smiled before kissing me again. His hands moving up into my hair as mine slipped under the edge of his black Rockstar t-shirt, loving the feel of his skin beneath my fingers. God I had missed this man. I slid my hands up his body then, the lines of his chest reminding me of just how well built he really was. His lips left mine long enough to pull his shirt off over his head, his hands quickly ridding me of my shirt as well.

"This is new." He said as he ran his finger along the edge of my navy blue bra. "I like the lace." He said smiling as he reached behind me and unhooked it with one hand.

"Just wait until you see the matching underwear." I said and he smiled even more. My hands moved to his belt then, sliding it free easily before undoing his jeans. His hands moved to cup my ass then, lifting me slightly so that I could wrap my legs around him. Tanner maneuvered us over to the bed then, carefully laying me down on top of the fluffy down comforter. He stood up strait then, his eyes locked on mine as he easily unfastened my jeans before pulling them off completely, leaving me in just my lacy boy shorts.

He smirked at me as he leaned down and placed a trail of kisses along the top of them, moving from one side of my hips to the other, before slowly sliding them down my legs. Leaving me lying completely exposed before him. This time when he stood I sat up on the bed and moved to kneel in front of him on the mattress. Our lips locked together once more as my fingers worked the zipper on his jeans down, revealing the black boxer briefs he wore beneath them. I pulled at the waist band slightly, letting the elastic snap lightly against his skin. He let out a low growl in response as he deepened the kiss even more. I slipped my hand inside of his boxers then, wrapping my fingers around him. Tanner gasped in response, his hips grinding forward slightly as I moved my hand along the full length of him deliberately taking my time as I rubbed my thumb slowly across the tip.

"No teasing baby, I can't take it." Tanner said and I just smiled against his lips as I stroked him fully one more time before releasing him. I moved back onto the bed then, pushing the blankets down so that I was lying on the freshly washed sheets. Tanner just watched me for a moment, his eyes dark and his breathing ragged. Damn he was hot just standing there, looking at me like that, and my body flooded with heat as a result. He pushed his jeans down then, taking his underwear with them, and slipped off his favorite skater shoes. He staggered slightly as he pulled off his socks and I couldn't help but laugh. He laughed as well as he pulled off the other one and then climbed onto the bed with me.

He pulled the sheets up around us then and I was overwhelmed with the scent of freshly washed sheets mixed with the smell of Tanner's body wash, it was intoxicating. His body hovered over mine as he pressed me into the mattress. My legs fell open and he positioned himself between them, his desire apparent as it pressed against my thigh. His lips moved down my neck then and across my collar bone before moving back up the other side of my neck and along my jaw line before coming to rest on my lips once more. After a moment he pulled back slightly to look at me, our eyes locking as he slowly pushed inside of me. I moaned loudly at the sheer pleasure of him filling me completely. He pulled back then, almost leaving me completely before driving home once again. His pace was slow but deep and it was so amazingly perfect that it was almost to the point of agony.

"Tanner please" I whispered in his ear as my body ached around him. He moved a little faster then, my body starting to rise higher and higher as the pleasure built within me. I wasn't going to last long like this. Then, as if he sensed my desperate need for release, Tanner's pace quickened in earnest and almost before I knew it I felt my body teetering on the edge. He thrust into me even harder then, once, twice, three times until my world exploded around me.

My body arched against his as I fell over the edge, falling head first through the post powerful orgasm I had ever experienced. Tanner followed shortly after, his body continuing to move as he did his best to draw it out as long as possible, until finally his body collapsed on top of me careful not to crush me by his full weight. We lay like that for several minutes until our breathing had calmed to a semi-normal pace. Tanner gently rolled away from me then, my body twitching with tiny aftershocks as he slid out of me.

"Actually now that I think about it maybe you should go out of town more often." I said laughing softly as I just lay there, unable to move my body at all. Tanner laughed a breathless sound in our current state. He pulled me to him then, my head resting on his chest. He kissed my hair as he held me to him and in that moment I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that I would never love anyone the way I loved this man.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked after several moments of silence had passed between us.

"How much I love you, and how I wish we could just stay like this forever." I said as I lifted my head to look at him, my chin resting on my hand as it lay over his heart.

"I love you too." He said smiling at me and I smiled back as I leaned up and kissed him.

"Hey!" I said as I pulled back to look at him. "I just washed these sheets damn it!" I said and Tanner practically burst with laughter. The sound of his laughter was contagious and I simply could not resist joining in. That's how we stayed for a long while after that. Lying there in the glow of our post coital bliss laughing hysterically, it was heavenly.

~THE END~


End file.
